Chidori
by mizukiryu73
Summary: Magic and chakra usually never mix. But when they do, the results are electrifying. Meet Hatake Kakashi - also known as the Boy-Who-Lived.  Idea adopted from swabloo
1. Unlikely Legends

Prologue – Unlikely Legends

There was a legend, long lost to obscurity, that talks of a child of two worlds. This legend was one of the first ever created and those few who have heard the words think it unlikely that it can even be true.

There are several reasons for this assumption. One, those who use chakra and those who use magic rarely meet, let alone have children. Two, there is no way a mere babe could survive both the time travel and the apparition over such a large distance. And finally, it is impossible for anyone, let alone a toddler, to survive the Killing Curse.

The Fates, however, are no fools, and this legendary child has been a long time in the making. A child born of the Perverell line and the Hatake Clan, granted an impossibly large core, would be safe while traveling to its destination. While the child's magic would be drained after transporting it through time and space to find safety on the other side, when the child's White Chakra was awakened by the Killing Curse, death would not be able to touch it.

But, the child, now thirteen years in the past, sleeps on, unaware.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nothing, not even the idea.<p>

AN: This story is sorta adopted from swabloo, a lot of the information is from her story The Unlikely. I have a different writing style – it's a bit shorter, more drabble-like. The next chapters will be longer, however.

Also, don't flame me for not following the story exactly – I have swabloo's permission to write this story however I like because I don't want to accidently steal her ideas!

However, don't forget to review!

~Sayonara

Edited: 2/22/12


	2. Childhood

Chapter One – Childhood

**Foundling**

When Hatake Sakumo came across the sleeping white haired infant in the middle of the clearing on his way home from a mission, he only expected to drop it off at Kohona Hospital – and never to see it again. He never expected the Hokage to summon him a few hours later about the child's blood test results, and he definitely didn't expected the child to practically be his son, even down to their different chakra.

**Pervert**

Hatake Kakashi began his illustrative career as a pervert at the tender age of two.

Coincidentally, that was when Jiraiya began to fear for his life (and looks) every time he came within fifty miles of Kohona. Because an angry Sakumo was a dangerous Sakumo – who had no problems trying to kill Jiraiya for showing his precious son Icha Icha.

**Mother**

Kakashi knew his mother shouldn't be taking missions yet, because despite his young age of three, he was smart (maybe even a genius). Her leg wasn't healed yet, and Kakashi knew that she'd be taking those extra dangerous B and A ranked missions like dad did – but dad was healthy, so Kakashi didn't worry as much about him. Kakashi suddenly wished he wasn't quite so small – if he were bigger he'd be allowed to be a ninja too, and then he would be able to help!

**Death**

It all started with his father breaking down crying in the kitchen. The now opened scroll with a cracked black seal ('that's the seal for death' passed through his mind), rolled to rest at Kakashi's hesitant feet. It felt like his body went on autopilot as he bent down to pick it up, his brain struggling to deny what was occurring, trying to deny the evidence in his hands.

This was the first time he blamed himself for a death. Because, to him, if he had been just a little stronger, just a little more capable, his mother would still be alive.

He joined the academy the next week – at three and a half, he was the youngest entrant in the history of Kohona.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't even own the idea.<p>

AN: I am overwhelmed at the response the first chapter received. I expected maybe a third of the amount of alerts, favorites, and reviews that I got, especially because the first chapter was so dinky. I mean the actual story part wasn't even 250 words. So, due to several requests for an early posting, I'm posting about a week early, but after this I'm keeping it to a chapter a week. So I'll try to post every Monday – don't ask for early, because the bunnies aren't being as generous for this story. But I'm not going to abandon this story!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayonara

Edited: 2/22/12


	3. Minato

Chapter Two – Minato

**Graduation**

The Academy absurdly easy – it only took him a year and a half allowing him to graduate at the young age of five – so he wondered the other graduates, all several years older than him, were still so immature.

But after meeting his new sensei, Namikaze Minato, Kakashi realized that maybe most ninja were like that – if the loud yellow-haired man had actually been apprenticed to one of the Sannin.

**Blunt**

Kakashi wasn't a normal kid and didn't think like one. (But then again, most almost four year olds don't sign themselves up for the Academy.) Minato learned this quite well by their third meeting.

Minato had held up a blunt senbon and asked how many ways Kakashi thought he could kill with it. When the kid was still going strong after two minutes, Minato stopped him, face now pale. Upon hearing that Kakashi and his father only rarely talked, Minato wasn't sure if he wanted to go get drunk or go parental on the kid. One thing he did know, however, was that no matter how much potential Kakashi had, it didn't feel right to train a five year old how to kill someone with blunt objects as efficiently as possible.

**Nightmares**

Most ninjas learn early in their careers how to be light sleepers – because it can mean the difference between coming home from a mission and dying. Minato, having been an apprentice to the legendary Jiraiya, learned to sleep lighter than most.

So when his apprentice awoke with a muffled gasp, it could've been a scream for how loud it seemed. But once he finally got an explanation about the nightmare from his student, he was reminded of just how different Kakashi was.

Why would a green light terrify his student?

**Summons**

The first time Minato meets one of Kakashi's summon dogs, it had been tracking him down. When the little pug informs him that he is late – in the middle of a meeting with the Hokage – he is torn between staring in shock or laughing, fleetingly feeling that this is ironic. The next day he shows up to training with a gift for Kakashi, grinning like he's just won the lottery.

Kakashi, however, isn't amused. Because the gift turns out to be a stuffed dog toy – cheerfully named Pakkun by Minato.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope.<p>

AN:

I so happy that so many people like this story! And Slayer End - thanks!

Please don't forget to review!

~Sayonara

Edited: 2/26/12


	4. Cold

Chapter Three – Cold

**Chunnin **

The only time Kakashi ever wished that he had teammates was the Chunnin exams. Still, he managed to get through both the written exam and Kohona's Forest of Death by himself – which was quite the accomplishment, especially since it only took him two days to get everything he needed in the Forest.

And then, he ruined it. He managed to get to the semi-final round of the final test, and he had _lost_! His father had been sitting up in the stands, and, instead of showing that he could finally take care of himself, he had failed miserably.

The fact that his father was proud that he had done as well as he had made everything better. And when he made Chunnin, seeing his father's pride-filled smile erased any lingering doubts.

**Traitor**

It was a few weeks after his seventh birthday when the tension that had been mounting within the village suddenly tripled, and everyone, shinobi and civilian alike, began talking of war. But with it came a sudden spike in animosity directed at his father and himself. The accusations that his father – and him, by extension – was a traitor and a failure and responsible for the now brutal war, swirled around in an ever present whisper that Kakashi found impossible to ignore.

The fact that his father had broke one of the rules – the mission before the comrade – that every shinobi read so many times that most had them memorized, shocked Kakashi. He couldn't understand how his father could just _break_ one of the _rules_.

All Kakashi could think was that he never wanted to end up like his father – broken by guilt and shame.

**Suicide **

Kakashi had avoided being alone with his father after that fateful mission, often extending this to avoiding the house. Still, returning late to the dark, crypt-like house when he knew his father should be home put him on edge.

He carefully swept through the quiet house looking for his father and finding nothing. Stopping outside the one room he had avoided, Kakashi hesitated before entering the room where he had once trained with his father. Slowly sliding the bamboo door open, he slipped into the moonlit room, where he caught sight of his father, sitting in an unnatural hunched position in the center of the room.

Reluctantly walking forward, Kakashi felt an irrational fear well up and overtake him when the cold wood beneath his feet gave way to warm, wet wood. Suddenly stumbling, he raced forward trying anything, everything, to deny this, to make his father still be alive. Because, in this, he couldn't be cold and rational, in this, he acted his age – that of a young child with little worldly experience. The knowledge that his father had chosen to die in the most painful and drawn-out ways possible – by committing hara-kiri – didn't help matters at all.

The overwhelming need to just _GET OUT_ welled up within him, and as he ran, this power that was _not_ chakra, spiraled up through him – building to painful heights, as if it too were trying to escape. So he ran and ran and ran, until he couldn't run any further and _screamed,_ because that power _burned_ through him and exploded out of him upon escape, ripping the forest around him to shreds.

Then, after what felt like hours, it stopped. Kakashi, now suddenly empty and raw, fell into blissful unconsciousness.

**Found **

The morning after, it was Minato who found him, and Kakashi, only half-aware, tried to apologize for everything – for the destruction, for disappearing, but most of all, for the death.

Minato ignored it all, telling him over and over that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't to blame for his father. That was when Kakashi, only barely hanging onto consciousness, realized that the forest was impossibly intact – as if the destruction had never happened.

**Mask**

Kakashi never told a soul what happened that night. But, as if in response to the scathing remarks, he became increasing cold. He became strict, following the rules more religiously than even the most veteran shinobi, and became relentless with his admonitions of those who didn't meet his exacting standards.

The biggest difference, however, was the black mask that covered two-thirds of his face. He never told anyone that every time he looked in the mirror, all he saw was a replica of his father.

He was seven, and he never realized how skewed his mentality was that he couldn't look at his own face.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!<p>

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora

Edited: 2/26/12


	5. Numb

Chapter Four – Numb

**Magic**

In the weeks and months that followed _that_ day, Kakashi attempted to access the second power that had been awoken. At first, hand signs and words had done nothing. It wasn't until he'd been staring at his reflection angrily and the mirror _broke_. (Actually, broke was a bit of an understatement, as it had actually been turned into a fine powder.)

After that, he realized that it was mostly about intent. Words and hand signs made it easier, but intent made it all work. Of course, Kakashi had to make most of it up as he went along, but he was called a genius for a reason, and all of the things he could make it do was _incredible._

**Purity**

Despite not knowing what to call the secondary energy source, he had finally (after lots of work and several accidents – like nearly burning off his eyebrows) managed to mould it.

Now it was no wonder that his chakra was lightning-natured – tied as it had to be to this crackling ball of energy.

**Additions**

Becoming a bumbling four-man team after seven years as an efficient two-man team annoyed Kakashi greatly. The fact that one of the additions was as Uchiha dropout and the other looked like an Inuzuka and was a wannabe medic and hardcore fangirl made it even worse. Add to that that they were supposed to be fighting a war with him, and Kakashi could only hope that they didn't get him killed when they finally left the village for missions.

**Teammates**

Even if Kakashi hadn't hated the two additions at first sight, the fact that they made so that he had to go back to D-ranks again _and_ acted like the immature brats they now had to babysit would have clinched it. While Rin was an able medic, her fangirl tendencies were annoying as hell – no matter that she wasn't stalking him, _yet_. Obito, however, was even worse. He didn't take any part of ninja life seriously, and he was weak and immature and chronically late. So, to Kakashi, it wasn't any wonder that he was giving the dropout the cold shoulder.

**Jounin**

The _only _good thing about the additions was that their presence meant Kakashi could finally take the Jounin exams.  
>While it had been hard – after all, no one expected a barely twelve year old to be good enough to beat ninjas at least twice his age and size, he had taken advantage of their dismissal of his abilities. He had even managed to "kill" a Jounin – figuratively, of course, as actually killing one would have resulted in an automatic failure, given that Kohona was in the middle of a war.<p>

Still, he'd managed to once again break all of the records and become the youngest Jounin ever.

**Reactions**

Minato had been proud and unable to contain his glee as he strutted off like a peacock to gloat that _his_ student was the _youngest_ Jounin _ever_ to every other Jounin he came across. Obito had scowled and muttered that Kakashi was such a show off before stalking off and Rin had congratulated him, but Kakashi didn't care what they thought. All he could hope for was that they didn't get in the way during his first mission as team leader and get him killed.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing.<p>

AN: The title comes from the Linkin Park song of the same name.

I hope everyone likes this chapter - just one more to go before we get to see the wizarding world!

Don't forget to REVIEW! If nothing else, it's my birthday this Thursday, so it'll be a nice present, ne?

~Sayanora

Edited 2/26/12


	6. Tourniquet

Chapter Five – Tourniquet

**Dead Wrong**

All of the beliefs that Kakashi had based the last seven years of his life upon had been irrevocably shattered. And the now empty part of his soul where they had resided was filled with a soul destroying grief. Because now, Obito – the boy who had become his best friend, despite how harshly Kakashi had shunned him – was dead. Obito had died for him, and it was all his fault.

Kakashi had followed the rules, but, in the end, he had still chosen to go and save his comrade's life. Just like his father, Kakashi had saved one and lost the other. Saved his comrades and lost his honor. Perhaps everyone had been right all along – he was just like his father, both in looks and now in action. But it didn't make him feel like a failure.

Still, the next time he looked at his reflection – mask down and hitai-ate removed – he saw his father and Obito, not himself.

The mirror broke.

**Unlucky**

Thirteen was not a lucky number and was quite possibly the worst year of Kakashi's life. And all of his training, all of his work to become the youngest Jounin, didn't help at all.

It didn't help him save Rin.

It didn't help against the Kyuubi.

It didn't help him save his sensei – hell Kakashi couldn't even fulfill his sensei's dying wish to tell his wife he loved her, because she was dead – died in childbirth.

_Everyone _was dead.

His mother.

His father.

His best friend.

The girl who loved him.

The woman who had become a mother to him in the last years of her life.

His sensei – _Minato._

He knew that after everything he was mentally unstable. After all of the counseling sessions with medics who reviewed his files and his mental state with a frown that they tried to hide, it wasn't exactly hard to see.

That was why he joined ANBU. After all, everyone in it had problems, so he'd fit right in. And they did have problems, to choose a life where they murdered nonstop.

**Going Under**

Kakashi was at home on the last day of October, having recently completed a mission. He thought it would be like every other night that he wasn't on a mission – boring and predictable.

He was so very wrong.

It came suddenly, as his scar seemed to split open, the overwhelming pain causing him to collapse, screaming and clutching his head, blood pouring down his face in think crimson rivulets. As he lay there bleeding, his mind was attacked by memories of the painful green light from his childhood nightmares, and the sound of someone screaming – he wasn't sure who it was – to make it all stop, rang in his ears.

Then he was engulfed in darkness.

**Broken Dreams**

When Kakashi woke the next morning, his body was sore and aching from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position, but the smell of the blood that had hardened on his hands and face had him stumbling to the shower – to wash away the memories of that day, to burn them away in the scalding water.

Forcing himself out of the shower after scrubbing his skin raw, he went and looked in the only mirror that remained in the house.

His face was pale and drawn, mismatched eyes surrounded by heavy bags and a raw lightning bolt scar, red underneath a damp mop of silver hair. The scar looked oddly fresh, like he had received it the night before – which was impossible, since he'd had it since he was younger than two.

Putting it out of his mind, he stumbled back into his room to get dressed and clean up, patting a whining Pakkun who gave him a worried look in return. Although Kakashi wasn't quite sure why – after all, it had just been a nightmare.

**History**

When he was called in to the Hokage's office later that day, he thought it was just another mission for ANBU. He didn't want to go, since he was sore and aching all over, but he was a good shinobi and he would follow orders no matter if he felt like he'd been drug through hell and back – twice.

Upon entering the office, he was struck by how wrong it was that it wasn't Minato-sensei sitting behind that desk with a bright grin. Minato was a good Hokage – he shouldn't've died.

As if reading his mind, Sarutobi gave him a grave look over the top of what seemed to be a newspaper, except for the small fact that the pictures were moving. The Hokage gave an equally grave sigh after looking at Kakashi for a couple of seconds, then motioned for Kakashi to sit. After Kakashi did so, the Hokage began to talk – explaining how he'd been found, and later adopted, and how he believed that he now knew Kakashi's real identity. The Hokage had gotten the information from the Daily Prophet – which he got to keep up with the events in the wizarding world after the alliance between Iwa and the Death Eaters.

Apparently, it should have been impossible, but magic _did_ make it so that it was closer to improbable. And Kakashi was _very_ good at doing the improbable.

The most shocking part of the explanation was that a baby boy – that was only a little over one and a half years old and had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead – had defeated the Dark Lord the day before. Then disappeared.

Kakshi attempted to protest that he looked nothing like the boy – who had pitch black hair and bright green eyes – but the Hokage interrupted, bemusedly reminding Kakashi that he _did_ have the lightning bolt scar, even after all the years that had gone by. But the next sentence made Kakashi's blood run cold.

"I know you had a nightmare yesterday, Kakashi."

Fighting for control, Kakshi replied stiffly, "I don't know what you're talking about Hokage-sama."

Smirking grimly, the Hokage cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? So you don't think that every trained shinobi like myself, and every other in the village, didn't hear the racket you made?"

Kakshi could only blink in shock as the Hokage continued on, "Don't worry, you and I are the only ones who know the truth about what happened last night. There was enough of your blood for to use you summoning scroll to summon Pakkun, and I asked him to watch over you and warn me if your condition got any worse."

Here the Hokage paused and gave Kakashi a stern look. "I worry about you, Kakashi. You are like a grandson to me, so try to take care of yourself." He paused again, eyes softening. "At the very least, I don't think you'll have to worry about that Dark Lord Voldemort. I suspect that he won't be any trouble for several years yet."

Kakashi nodded and stood to bow, his muscles screaming at the motion. "Thank you for being honest with me Hokage-sama, and telling me my history. But I am still a Konoha shinobi, first and foremost, and I will not let Konohagakure down or _ever_ betray it."

The Sandaime smiled warmly, "I know Kakashi – or should it be Potter Harry?"

Kakashi's smile was wan and grim behind his mask. "I am no longer this 'Potter'. I am a Hatake."

The Hokage's laughter could be hears as the hound masked ANBU disappeared through the window, heading back home – where a worried dog was waiting.

**Bleed Well**

He knew that, thanks to Obito's gift, he made a brillant assassin. He couldn't begin counting the number of hearts he'd torn out. But with each one, he felt himself slowly slipping from reality.

But he clung to his tattered shreds tenaciously, because he _couldn't_ lose himself. He _had_ to cling to reality for all of the people who had died for him – which now included his biological parents, who had sacrificed themselves fighting a madman so that he would be safe.

And he _would _not (could not) let them down.

Disclaimer: The birthday fairy denied my request for rights to these universes. Maybe Santa will come through for me.

AN: First off, the song list! The title – Tourniquet – and Going Under are by Evanescence, Dead Wrong is by the Fray, Broken Dreams (full – Boulevard of Broken Dreams) is by Green Day, and Bleed Well is by HIM. I purposely chose songs that would go with the sections – or tried at least.

Review responses!

Krynny – Thank you! I'm so happy you like my story!

TheBlackSeaReaper – Chapters will be getting longer as I go along – or at least I'll try.

Escaping Yesterday – I'm glad you like it, and Hogwarts will be in the next chapter!

Lena7213 – That's an interesting idea, converting this to a non-crossover Kakashi's history. Anyway, I'm glad you like it.

Finally, mister no name – yes the chapters will get longer, but they will stay in this style. If you don't like that, well, sorry, it's how I write.

Anyway, everybody else! Thanks for the encouragement, I'm glad you all like it!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora

Edited: 2/26/12


	7. End of the World as We Know It

Chapter Six – End of the World as We Know It

**Decisions, Decisions**

"They are beginning to openly work together again."

"I know…"

"I _told_ you that they would."

"I know…"

"I _said_ we should secure their help in advance, but _no_! They're nothing but _mercenaries_, you said! We'd be no better than _them_, you said! Now what? Now, _now! _We're knee-deep in trouble with no other way out, and what do you say? 'Minerva, I do think it's time to contact them.' How times did I mention that option, hmm! How many _times?_"

"I know…"

"They're already killing good men and women, _and_ we have so few people trained to fight _that_ kind of person. And don't try to say that we haven't become far too lax in the years since You-Know-Who's last defeat. No one in the younger generation even knows what kind of _weapons_ they use! We need their sorts help, and don't you try to deny it Albus!"

"But I …"

"No buts! Don't you _dare_ start that again! Just because you've been spending all these years looking for the boy –"

"He's not dead, Minerva, just not –"

"Not HERE! And what if he's one of them, hmm? Did you even think of looking with them? Of _course_ not. Sometimes, you are _such_ a senile old mad."

"I didn't dare to ask them. You of all people knows what it would mean if he is one of them, my dear."

"Yes, it means he's a killer. And it is truly a horrible thought that James's and Lily's son could be one of them. Then again, you always did go on about how he is the only one able to fully destroy You-Know-Who, so perhaps having the Boy-Who-Lived be one of them isn't quite so bad after all."

"… Of course, my dear, you're right. I'll send Fawkes first thing in the morning."

"You do think that they will be willing to help, don't you Albus. After all, it _has_ been over fourteen years since You-Know-Who fell. What if they don't want to get involved again, especially with how many of them died last time?"

"We can only hope, my dear, that they will be, and hope that Voldemort's search for young Harry continues to be as fruitless as ours."

**Training**

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Check this out!" A blond haired teenager shouted gleefully - which caused the already unstable energy ball to fly out of his hand and impact with the tree Sakura was leaning against.

"Naruto, you idiot! I. was. READING. THAT!" Sakura yelled at the sheepish, and now somewhat scared looking blond, who suddenly started running as Sakura took a menacing step towards him.

Screaming as he ran, Naruto yelled, "Ah, Ah, not the face. Not the FACE!"

""I'll give you a face, idiot!"

"Not if you can't catch me! Nyaa nyaa AHHH!" The blond let out a scream as he tripped over the well placed foot of his black haired teammate.

Kakashi sighed as he observed the scene unfolding beneath his perch in a tree – where he'd been trying, unsuccessfully, to read his favorite smutty novel. Kami, why couldn't they be quiet!

"Dobe," Sasuke sneered, "shut up. _Some_ of us are trying to train."

And now, let's hear the voice of, umm, 'reason'.

"You shut up teme! I'm training too! And you can't just yell at me, cause Sakura was being loud too, teme!"

"Unlike you, dobe, _she_ had a good reason. Besides, your voice is way more annoying than hers."

'And they're arguing, like normal' Kakashi thought.

'Wait. Sasuke is arguing in a playful and silly way? Like, just maybe, acting something like his age?'

Someone check for the apocalypse.

Still, despite his exasperation that he had been strong-armed into taking back his old genin, although they're chuunin now, team, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic watching them train. Because watching Sasuke and Naruto throw away all of their shinobi skills to _brawl,_ of all things, then watching as they tried to pound each other into the ground, along with whatever Sakura was doing so that _she_ really pounded both of them into the ground, was oddly refreshing. Because it meant that, despite the fact that they were ninjas, that they were killers, they still had a childhood unstained by the realities of an all out war.

Because, for all that he wasn't responsible for their well being, not anymore, they were still his kids. So when Sakura came up, after healing the boys so that the cycle could begin all over again, and asked for his help, calling him Sensei, he only gives a token protest that he isn't their teacher.

**Why me? – Flashback **

It starts the minute Kakashi enters the Hokage Tower to drop of his report for his last mission. He hadn't even been thinking of getting a new one, for all that it had been almost two weeks since his last mission – all because of that stupid rule that the Third had put in place that he had to turning the mission report before he could go back out – and he'd started getting twitchy.

Iruka corners him in the empty hallway outside the Hokage's office, and starts badgering him about how Kakashi needs to, and will, temporarily take back his old, and only, genin team for the next week.

Kakashi doesn't even have to think about it before refusing. There was no way in hell he was going to ever take back that little team of hellions, not for one second, and certainly not for an entire week.

Of course, the chuunin refused to back down, leading to Kakashi staring longingly at the window gleaming temptingly inside the Hokage's office, which he had not been able to escape through before Iruka had cornered him with his patented stall-Kakashi-until-the-Hokage-arrives. That little art was something Iruka had perfected with the Third, and simply refused to let die. Then, of course, it was only a matter of time before Tsunade showed up and _order_ him to take back on the hellions. Because, unfortunately for him, there was no other option, as Tsunade, Jariaya and Yamato were leaving for a meeting that, yes, did last all week.

Kakashi was sure that it karma coming back to bite him for all those times he'd ever been late.

**Omake – Hellions **

Team seven had a secret. Each and every one of them had an inner prankster (Yes that means Kakashi too). Kakashi mostly ignored his, and tried desperately to ignore his genin's antics as well (unless he was helping) – which he was very good at, as he had only been a victim a few times as he had shown that he was more than willing to get revenge.

But that all changed after Naruto managed to narrowly stop Sasuke from defecting to Oto. Because, apparently, Sasuke had tried to leave because he didn't have enough fun in his life, and therefore needed to embrace the life of a prankster – at least according to one Uzumaki Naruto. And for some reason that Kami only knows, Sasuke agreed with Naruto, and somehow, they even managed to get Sakura to help.

This agreement between the two rivals lead to a long trail of pranks that spanned the next month that the very thought of makes most Konoha civilians shudder with fear to this day. Suddenly, no one was same. Everyone, including the Hokage, ANBU, and even Kakashi, was pranked at least once a day – if not twice or more. Kakashi alone was pranked over twenty times, and only the Hokage had been pranked less than him.

After the … "situation", Kakashi was no longer exempt from pranking. Unless, of course, he avoided the hellions notice, because he didn't feel like wasting the rest of his life pranking them all back so badly they were scared of _thinking_ of pranking him. Hence why he never wanted to be within seeing distance of any of them ever again.

* * *

><p>Edited April 9th - because it was pointed out to me that I made a couple of mistakes, and I'm making some changes to the timeline as well. -_- Thanks, Falcon-Rider and Niwaki!<p>

AN: I am so sorry. My muse abandoned this at about halfway through around Christmastime and went to my other stories. Since then, it has been like herding a cat to get it to come back at all. All I can do is hope that this makes up for its lateness.

**THIS IS CHANGED! **Background info: Kakashi is 27/28ish, and this is pre-Akatsuki – because I changed my mind about not involving them. Obviously, Jariaya has not ,and will not die, and Sasuke's not a complete asshole. There will be more info about Kakashi's past that will come as omakes that tie into the events of the chapter, such as Hellions did. This is most definitely not because I'm lazy and don't want to have to go back and repost older chapter, no not at all!

Also, thank you every one who reviewed for the last chapter and told me you couldn't wait for an update. This chapter is for you!

Anyway! Please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	8. Rumor Has It

Chapter Seven - Rumor Has It

**Happy Days**

One Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was not happy. There were many reasons for this, one of which was her title, but currently her formidable anger was directed at life in general. Because she had just returned from her meeting with those backwards wizards, and now had to wait for her apprentice to return with Hatake Kakshi, although she luckily was able to nurse a half full cup of sake whilst doing so. And it had been doing wonders in helping her keep her anger under control, up until the pair of ninja entered her office via the window. Then, it was all she could do to keep herself from throwing them both back out the window and making them come in through the door like _normal people_.

Her desk, however, was not as lucky as the pair of ninja. It, once again, bore silent witness to the Hokage's immense strength, as it received yet another fist-shaped dent. Luckily, the ninja were suitably cowed. At least, Shizune was, Kakashi just slouched lazily, with his single eye trained on his orange book, seemingly ignoring his Hokage.

Tsunade, however, wasn't fooled. Knowing Kakashi as she did, he had probably already all the information he could find on the meeting and connected the dots in a terrifyingly brilliant manner that should probably scare her, and therefore was most likely better informed than she was. So rather than waste time giving information, she simply ordered him to retrieve Maito Gai, Yamanaka Inochi, Morino Ibiki, Yuuhi Kurenai, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, and Haruno Sakura, and tell them to be in her office in an hour with enough supplies to last them for a few weeks.

**Hide and Seek**

Kakashi absolutely hated fetching duty on a good day, and today was _not _a good day. Not only would at leat two of the people he had to find inevitably waste his time just by hampering his ability to leave quickly, he also had to find the grand total of seven people (although, hopefully one would still be where he'd left them) _and _pack his own things. At least here he could thank Kami that Minato-sensei had mercilessly drilled storage seals into his head, as it meant he always had everything he could possibly need for a mission on his person at all times. (His little orange books weren't _just _good reading material.) However, he had hoped to pack more tags and weapons, and that would only happen if Naruto wasn't _too _annoyed (or annoying) when he found Sakura was going on a mission without him, and if Gai wasn't to adamant about challenging him to something when Kakashi found him.

**Ticket to Ride**

Surprisingly, the briefing takes very little time once Kakashi arrives. After all, Kakashi had only worked with a small proportion of the Shinobi corps, so very few had had the clearance to "need to know" about Kakashi's secondary power besides the Hokage and the head of ANBU. (Oddly, those numbers included Maito Gai and Yuuhi Kurenai, both of whom were highly jealous of Kakashi's so-called magic, although Gai was prone to shouting about how hip and cool it made his rival. Ibiki, on the other hand, just liked the fact that magic scared the shit out of his prisoners.) And those who hadn't previously had that clearance were smart enough to remain silent about the lack of information their short briefing have them as they had waited for the man in question to arrive.

Soon enough, however, each of the ten Shinobi were standing around a length of rope, silently waiting to be whisked away to the Wizarding World.

**Welcome to the Circus**

Dumbledore was dreading breaking the news of the shinobi's arrival. While most of the younger generation had no idea who, or even what, shinobi were, many of the older generation had scars from fighting the Rock shinobi who had been allied with Voldemort during the first war. After sending Minerva a pleading glance, which she firmly ignored (as she was still quite cross with him), he cleared his throat to gain the attention milling wizards gathered in the Great Hall.

Everyone, of course, immediatly turned to face him, and the Great Hall, once filled chatter, became deathly silent.

"In a few minutes," Dumbledore began, "So of our allies will be joining us. While they may only be temporary, some of you might remember them from the last war, and for those who do not, shinobi are quite honorable-"

"Honorable?!" Ah, yes, that would be Alastor growling, he _had _been looking a little twitchy.

Moody continued, unaware of Dumbledore's thoughts, "Albus, are you insane?! Shinobi are little better than soulless mercenaries who sell the services to the highest bidder!"

Privately, Albus agreed with that sentiment, even if it was a bit harsh, because there was no denying that the shinobi scared the living daylights out of him. Outwardly, however, he schooled his face into a mask of rebuke, "Now, Alastor, that is a little harsh, and -" he continued over Moody's sqawking attempt at interruption, which was fueled by the grumbling of several of the Order members, "it has taken a great deal if negotiation to get them to agree to help us. So I'll thank you not to insult them when they arrive." He finished with finality, leveling a reproving stare at the assembled Order members and a glare at Alastor, who wisely kept quiet, although Dumbledore did notice him clenching his jaw mulishly.

Satisfied that he'd made his point clear, Albus smiled and looked at his watch. Upon realize the time, he continued, "And speaking of arrivals, if I am not mistaken, and I am usually not when it comes to these matters, our allies should be arriving in three, two, ..."

* * *

><p>AN: So, I'm sorry that this is so late. My only excuse is that my muse disappeared and I got thrown off by a review. It wasn't really a flame, or at least not one about my writing, but it still just made it hard to focus on the next section of the story.<p>

That said, Saturnblue, while I can agree that the wizards were willing to leave a largely untrained kid to fight Voldemort, you have to remember that the Order doesn't go out of its way to kill. I mean, you have Dumbledore of the many second chances, and the Order tends to prefer Stunning and Disarming spells in the books, as compared to shinobi, who are more of the thought that one should kill your enemies before they kill you, and that is going to cause most of the order to see them as unrepentant killers. So, yes the wizards are incredibly stupid for expecting a kid to win the war for them, but their dislike of killing is actually canon, otherwise, Voldemort would have been taken care of long before Harry was even born.

Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, and I should have the next chapter much sooner next time!

Don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


	9. Mutiny Below

Chapter Eight - Mutiny Below

**Topsy-Turvy**

Portkey travel between large distances is rarely gentle, and when travelling across dimensions, _never_.

In fact, the farther from the destination one's starting point is, the more it feels like one is being both tumbled in a dryer and flushed down a toilet.

At the same time.

So Tsunade felt justified in groaning as she felt them get closer to their destination, beginning to regret her cups of sake before the trip, which made the already violent sensation ten times more vicious.

It did not, however, prevent her (or any of her shinobi, she noticed) from automatically using chakra to ensure she remained upright upon landing. She had to say, it made for quite an imposing sight, all ten of them standing tall, as if they hadn't just been subjected to trans-dimensional portkey travel. And it looked like the wizards thought so as well, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

Tsunade smirked inwardly, and inclined her head respectfully in Dumbledore's direction. "Dumbledore-san."

And while she might've been surprised by Dumbledore's respectful return bow, she wasn't when none of her shinobi took any of the offered available seats, instead choosing to surround her protectively. Nor did the fact that there were wizards present that disliked their lifestyle and hated shinobi in general, just on principal.

**Confusion**

Tonks knows she might not be the brightest witch.

After all, she wasn't a Ravenclaw. However, as a Hufflepuff, she'd gotten pretty good at studying hard. Not to forget to mention that she's an Auror, so she'd gotten a pretty good grounding in the followers and allies of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – basically Death Eaters, giants, werewolves, and various other dark magical beings.

But suddenly, Tonks is feeling very, very lost. Because no one has ever said anything about _ninja _or Iwa or contracts, and no one has _ever _mentioned that these ninja were the ones to cause some of Mad-Eye's more horrific injuries or that they were behind the high death toll.

It didn't bother her, not really, that no one had ever mentioned the truth behind what happened to the paranoid ex-Auror, but it did bother her that no one had ever mentioned _ninja_.

After all, how could she be expected to fight something she knew nothing about?

**Handpicked**

Albus looked at the assembled ninja, rather pleased with the knowledge that he would not have to order his people to fight with Konoha, since the ninja village was currently at peace. He was rather dismayed that so few could be spared, but at least Tsunade was sending the best available, and he wondered what that would mean for the skills they would have.

As Tsunade began introducing her ninja, Albus prepared his own mental list.

The first, a brown haired man in a frightening bone white armor, was the head of ANBU. Which, if Albus remembered correctly, was like the Hitwizards. No name, however, so he would have to figure that out later.

The second was Morino Ibiki, although he would have to remember that the family name went first, so that he didn't accidentally insult any of their new allies. Especially this one, whom Tsunade had just introduced as the head of Torture and Interrogation.

The third was Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy and skilled in his clan techniques.

Then there was Yuuhi Kurenai, who specialized in genjutsu - or illusions, if he remembered correctly - followed by one Yamanaka Inoichi, whose clan techniques involved mind control and some kind of ninja Legilimency. And even though it wasn't mentioned, he wouldn't be surprised to learn that the man was, or had been, a part of Torture and Interrogation.

Then it was a _pink _haired girl, Haruno Sakura, that was Tsunade's apprentice, which meant she knew medical techniques and Tsunade's other _strengths_.

Then on to a black haired boy who managed to slouch lazily while standing at attention next to Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, a tactician and another who was skilled in his clan techniques.

He was followed by Maito Gai, whose bright, toothy grin and green Spandex leotard, showed both that he had more than enough extra energy for the entire group and the body of a taijutsu - martial arts, Albus remembered - specialist.

Then, finally, Hatake Kakashi, whom he noticed wasn't described with any one skill set, but instead as the best of the best. Albus did have to wonder what _that _meant to the man, because, unlike any of the other shinobi, Kakashi had only about a quarter of his face showing. Less, if one counted his silvery bangs in addition to his face mask and slanted headband, which all made it rather hard for Albus to read him.

Although...

"Ah, and what of the other man, Jiraiya, I believe, who accompanied you previously? If you don't mind me asking."

Tsunade shook her head. "It is no bother. He is currently training his student. There were several things he could no longer put off teaching the boy. Not to mention that he felt he would not be useful, nor necessary, in following our diplomacy meeting."

Albus nodded in understanding, putting the eccentric man's absence out of his mind. He was rather pleased with how well things were going.

That was, until Severus opened his mouth.

**Digging Deep**

Severus Snape, for one, was very unhappy at the idea of these _shinobi _traipsing around the castle. He saw absolutely no reason for any of these shinobi to have come, and said as such.

Derisively, he sneered, "And why, exactly, did you bring these _shinobi_? Especially when you could have just as easily _told _us what they could do, as you just proved?"

He firmly told himself that Tsunade's piercing glare didn't scare him, nor did the fact that those _shinobi _were also tensed and glaring make him want to wet himself.

"They are here, wizard," Tsunade started viciously, "because the lot of _your kind_ are both ignorant and arrogant, which has evolved into a dangerous superiority and inferiority complex, which I may _never _understand. Besides, if I _told _you that one of these shinobi could control someone's mind absolutely, without an Imperius Curse or a drop of magic, would you believe me? Or that one can grow and control trees with a mere thought, while another can punch a hole through your chest with a visible charge of lightning harnessed to his fist, what about then? What about a fifteen year old girl that can punch a hole through a mountain and heal you from any deadly poison? And that _all _of that would be done without a single bit of magic? No, you wouldn't believe me, because they're just _muggles_, there's no way they could possibly do something that not even the greatest wizards could. But a live demonstration? Then you might believe."

Severus was silent at that, his own stubbornness warring with his common sense. Unfortunately for him, his stubbornness won.

"Then show me what a _shinobi _can do."

**Timeless **

For one second, the Great Hall was absolutely still. In that one timeless second, no one made a sound, and it seemed like several people - all wizards - had forgotten how to breathe. Then the silence exploded.

Albus only managed to get out a simple "No!" In response to the dangerous glint in Tsunade's eye. Then, faster than even Moody was able to follow, her fist slammed down onto the corner of the table in front of her, sending hairline cracks rippling through the heavy wood before it flipped over her head, where it shattered against the wall behind her and her shinobi.

In the subsequent explosion that showered the entire group of shinobi with splinters, Tsunade pinned Severus with a glare.

It was a terrifying thing, that glare, filled as it was with killing intent, as well as all of the contempt Tsunade felt for wizards in general, and this wizard in particular who had dared to talk down to her with such an ungrateful and disrespectful tone. Paired as it was with the still falling curtain of deadly looking slivers of wood, it went right past terrifying and right into petrifying.

Snape wet himself.

**Difficult **

Albus half-wished he still had a table in front of him so that he could do more than just sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed in an attempt to forget what was happening.

Why, oh why, did Severus have to be so disrespectful? And, of course, his hopes that things would not devolve any further died a quick and merciless death when he opened his eyes after hearing a single word.

Quiet as death, one of the shinobi had gotten behind Severus, almost crushing his shoulder in a harsh grip, and pressing a deathly cold blade against his throat before growling, "Apologize."

With that word, every wizard froze. Albus, however, now desperately wanted the table back, as it would've allowed him to claim brain damage-induced amnesia as he watched Severus continue to dig himself deeper.

"I will not! That woman is obviously mad!"

Deeper and deeper. Maybe it would be for the best to just allow the shinobi to take care of the man. If only that weren't evil.

"Do not talk as if you know anything about us, Death Eater." The hand that had been destroying Severus's shoulder moved to grab his lank hair, yanking Severus's head back so quickly that his neck almost snapped, leaving Severus staring upside-down into a dark, angry eye under a mess of silvery-white hair.

At the revelation of Severus's divided loyalties, all of the other shinobi looked ready to kill. Which, Albus mused, they probably were.

"How-?" Severus hissed sharply, before his hair was yanked again, the blade pressing dangerously close to his jugular, and already making a thin cut.

"I could _smell _the stench of your Dark Mark from across the room."

Albus sighed again, gustily and loud enough to be heard by the entire room. "That is enough. I'm sure Severus has learned his lesson."

Ibiki growled in agreement. "Yeah, it's not fucking wise to piss us off."

Tsunade smirked inwardly as she called Kakashi off. "Kakashi, let him go. Just, keep an eye one him. Because former or otherwise, I don't trust Death Eaters."

With obvious reluctance, Kakashi literally dropped Severus. Casually, he walked back to his former position, looking very much like the smug cat who'd just gotten away with eating the canary.

**Omake: Red Moon**

For once in his life, Lucius was afraid. Lucius, of course, remembered all of his master's allies. In fact, he still had business dealings with Iwa and its shinobi, who were honorable men and women, if a bit violent. But these Akatsuki were little more than glorified versions of bloodthirsty psychotics. (Because, really, world peace via demonic weapons of mass destruction? Not sane.) And they were dragging down his master as well, with bloody promises and a shiny ring.

Now, his master was promising them wizards to help hunt the Bijuu, and it was only by virtue of his high position that neither he, nor any of his family, were being sent.

The fear, however, still settled in his gut.

* * *

><p>AN: MAWHAHAHA! I'm feeling evil! Can you see it? Akatsuki!Voldie-kins? EVIL!<p>

Anyway, next chapter will finish up the introductions, then onto the fighting! (Because, eventually, I told myself, that I needed to post _something_, and stop worrying about the ending!) Also, for the Naruto timeline, it's approximately two and a half years into the time skip. As I'm not too good on the various birthdays, I'm assuming Sakura is already fifteen. If that's wrong, let me know and I'll change it. And, Naruto and Sasuke will appear later, causing plenty of havoc in Konoha.

On a different note, as to the room layout - basically, there was one big table where all the Shinobi and the Order was supposed to sit, but in the end, only Tsunade and Dumbledore were seated, with the shinobi arranged behind Tsunade and the Order milling around behind Dumbledore, confused and just never really getting around to actually sitting. Hope that makes sense!

Hope everyone likes this chapter, and please don't forget to review!

~Sayanora!


End file.
